<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hardest part (was letting go) by loading_username</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111562">the hardest part (was letting go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading_username/pseuds/loading_username'>loading_username</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amicable breakups, Awkward Conversations, Bittersweet, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent is a Good Friend, Comics/Movie Crossover, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Exes, Feels, Fundraisers, Galas, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Dick Grayson - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Protective Clark Kent, Social Functions, Two Friends Catching Up, friends to lovers to friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading_username/pseuds/loading_username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark encounters Bruce and Tony during a gala he's covering for the Daily Planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Past Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC, Marvel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hardest part (was letting go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark pushed his glasses up his nose, shifting from one foot to the other as he stood on the far side of the room near the buffet table. His eyes followed the people moving around the brightly lit room, watching the men impeccably dressed in their dark tuxedos and  shiny shoes, and the women in their beautiful long dresses and flashy jewelry.<br/>
<br/>
He already managed to get a few quotes from some prominent members of Gotham's society for his article and wanted nothing more than leave. Of course, he had to wait for the speeches of the event before he could go anywhere, not to mention he was yet to catch sight of the man he had been hoping to see tonight.<br/>
<br/>
Bruce Wayne's presence had been confirmed, so the billionaire was merely running late.<br/>
<br/>
This would be the first time they saw each other since Bruce's relationship with Tony Stark, billionaire CEO of Stark Industries as well as the renowned 'hero' Iron Man, had come to light three months ago thanks to the photos of a lucky paparazzi. This wouldn't, however, be their first meeting since their relationship ended almost eighteen months ago.<br/>
<br/>
They first met when Clark was sent to Gotham to cover the Mayoral elections. That assignment had nothing to do with Bruce Wayne, of course, but thanks to some strings pulled by Perry he had obtained an interview with Wayne Enterprises' CEO. It hadn't been love at first sight, but there had been a spark of <em>something</em> there and a good impression left on both sides. A first impression so good that they ended up in a relationship after a few posterior encounters.<br/>
<br/>
The eventual break up happened three years later and had been on good terms and a mutually agreed one. There was no big dramatic fight or hostility between them at any moment and they remained friends after it happened, even if they didn't speak as often as they would like. Bruce was busy running a company and raising a child, and Clark had work and his family back in Smallville.<br/>
<br/>
It was as Clark watched waiters move silently and steadily all around the ample banquet hall of Gotham's Ritz Carlton Hotel, expertly handling trays with flutes filled with bubbling golden liquid and diverse fancy appetizers (even though there was a bar <em>and</em> a buffet table only a few feet away from where the socialites were mingling around) that his attention was pulled away by the commotion and growing murmurs near the entrance.<br/>
<br/>
Even without seeing the man, Clark was sure it was Bruce's fashionably late arrival that had caused the sudden uproar.<br/>
<br/>
It was until the small crowd cleared slightly and the flashing lights of cameras stopped that Bruce was able to move forward, letting Clark catch the first glimpse of the man- and notice he wasn't alone. Tony Stark was walking at his side, a wide grin plastered on his face.<br/>
<br/>
He didn't try to approach him, not yet. Several men and women around looked eager for their turn to talk with the two billionaires, and even if the event wasn't being hosted by Bruce, Clark knew he had to make his mandatory rounds around the room, effortlessly mingling with the crowd while he charmed men and women alike.<br/>
<br/>
Clark watched and waited, and by the end of the speeches he moved closer, finally giving up on the hope that Stark would leave Bruce's side even for a second so he could talk to him alone. He waited until he was only a couple of feet away to call out to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Mr. Wayne!"<br/>
<br/>
Bruce turned toward the voice calling his name, lips curled up slightly as the other man came to stand in front of him. "Clark! I didn't know you were in Gotham."<br/>
<br/>
"Perry sent me to cover the event. I got here early today," Clark explained, taking the hand Bruce was holding out and pulling the billionaire into a hug.<br/>
<br/>
Stark was still at Bruce's side when they pulled apart and was watching him with narrowed eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Clark, you remember Tony, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course." Clark turned to the other billionaire. "Mr. Stark."<br/>
<br/>
Tony looked from the man's face to the hand held out to him for a moment before accepting the handshake. "You're that reporter, right? Kempt or something."<br/>
<br/>
"Kent. And yes, I'm a reporter from the Daily Planet."<br/>
<br/>
"Right." Tony waved a hand dismissively before turning back to the man at his side. "So, I'm going to the bar. Want me to order you something?"<br/>
<br/>
"You know what I like."<br/>
<br/>
"I sure do, sweet cheeks," Tony said with a smirk and a wink, prompting Bruce to roll his eyes. "Just don't take too long, okay? You know I'm not held responsible for anything I might do or say if you leave me to deal with these people for too long."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm well aware of the risks," Bruce replied dryly.<br/>
<br/>
"Great!"<br/>
<br/>
Clark watched Stark move closer to plant a quick kiss on the corner of his partner's lips, a hand brushing Bruce's cheek before the shorter billionaire pulled back with a grin and walked away.<br/>
<br/>
"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Stark and Bruce had been friends for years, so Clark had a couple of brief but memorable encounters with the Californian while he and Bruce were together. "He's still very-"<br/>
<br/>
"He's an idiot, you can say it."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, that's not what I was going to say."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, he is. Tony may be one of the smartest persons in the world, but that doesn't make him less of an idiot."<br/>
<br/>
<em>'Then why are you with him?'</em> Clark had to bite his lip to stop himself from voicing the thought. It was none of his business, And he knew Bruce wouldn't appreciate the question anyway. "It's good to see you," He said instead.<br/>
<br/>
"You too," Bruce's smile was small but genuine as he said the words. "I trust you have been well."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, yes. Just busy with work. You know how it is. The corruption scandal in the Police Department gave us a lot to work on."<br/>
<br/>
"I can imagine," Bruce replied. "I read your piece about the fire in the Metropolis PD's warehouse. I wouldn't be surprised if it gains you a Pulitzer this year."<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks," Clark murmured, ducking his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. He shrugged. "It was mostly luck that I was able to find the right people and get them to talk about what they saw to confirm the fire was provoked. Lois wasn't too happy she was out of the city when it all blown up," Clark added with a lopsided smile.<br/>
<br/>
"That sounds like her. But she did get that interview with the Governor, so there's that," Bruce pointed out. "She isn't here tonight, is she? I haven't seen her around rattling shady businessman and politics."<br/>
<br/>
"She couldn't make it. She's back in Metropolis working on a piece on Luthor."<br/>
<br/>
"That would make it the Daily Planet's third or four expose on Luthor in the last couple of years if I'm not mistaken," Bruce said with a wry look.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, that would be about right, yes."<br/>
<br/>
"I'll be looking forward to seeing it published, then. Let's hope whatever she dug up on him sticks this time."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah." Clark risked a quick glance toward the bar to confirm Stark was still there before turning back to Bruce. "I read about Wayne Enterprises' deal with Nogosuky Construction. Congratulations."<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks." A pleased smile lighted up Bruce's features, making him look younger. "It took us almost a year to close the deal but with Lucius leading the negotiations there was no way for the deal to fall through. That man is a genius."<br/>
<br/>
"He is," Clark agreed with a nod. "But so are you and I have no doubt you worked just as hard to close that deal."<br/>
<br/>
It was Bruce's turn to duck his head slightly at the praise, making Clark smile. "It was a team effort."</p><p>He watched Bruce as his attention was pulled away by an elder couple, and almost jumped when Bruce looked back at him and caught him staring, making him blush and avert his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Clark cleared his throat softly. "How's Dick?"<br/>
<br/>
The hazel eyes softened at the mere mention of the boy's name and his lips quirked in the faintest of smiles as pride radiated from his face, just like it did any time someone mentioned his ward. Not that Clark could blame him, really. A bright, warm, and cheerful child like Dick deserved that and more.<br/>
<br/>
"He's doing great. His first Mathlete competition is in two months, so he's studying really hard for it."<br/>
<br/>
"Not like he needs it." Clark shook his head with a fond smile. He missed that kid so much. "He's going to do great."<br/>
<br/>
"I know. He's just nervous about it. All of the other kids are older than him."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah."</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence as people moved around them without disturbing the small bubble they seemed to be wrapped in.<br/>
<br/>
"What about your parents? I hope your father is doing alright. I called your mother after the surgery to see how things went but I'm afraid I haven't called since." Bruce admitted as a slightly sheepish look crossed his face.<br/>
<br/>
"Pa's been doing better. He's been ready to jump back to work for a while now but it wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that Ma let him start doing small chores around the farm."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm glad to hear it. And your mother?"<br/>
<br/>
Clark's smile grew. He knew how much Bruce loved his Ma and she loved him just as much. She had took the break up almost as hard as they did. "Ma' doing pretty well too. A bit busy keeping Pa from kicking out John, the kid from the Jenkins farm that's been helping around the farm. Pa's been grumbling about not needing help anymore but Ma's having none of that."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce's lips curled upward. "I can understand your father's longing to get back to work. I can't stand doing nothing for long. It drives me nuts."<br/>
<br/>
"More like just a few hours."<br/>
<br/>
"Are you calling me a workaholic, Mr. Kent?" Bruce asked with an arched eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe."<br/>
<br/>
They shared a smile. God, how he had missed talking with Bruce like this. He needed to make sure they really kept in touch from now on. Maybe a call a week and a few messages as well.<br/>
<br/>
"I will make sure to call your mother soon."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sure she would appreciate that. She always asks me about you and Dick when I call her."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce's smile turned slightly strained. "That's nice of her."<br/>
<br/>
They fell silent again, but this time it wasn't comfortable. Bruce was looking away from Clark, smiling and nodding politely back at people around the banquet hall that caught his attention, not a trace of his discomfort perceptible to anyone who didn't know him well.<br/>
<br/>
He cleared his throat, drawing Bruce's attention back to him. He hesitated for a moment before whispering the words. "Are you happy?"<br/>
<br/>
"Clark-"<br/>
<br/>
"Please. That's all I want to know."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce's piercing eyes meet Clark's for a long moment, scrutinizing and searching. He took a deep breath before speaking. "I think so, yes."<br/>
<br/>
Clark nodded, his lips pressed together. There was nothing else for him to say.<br/>
<br/>
"I should go back," Bruce said tentatively.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. It was good to see you again. Catch up a bit," Clark added with a smile that was only a little forced.<br/>
<br/>
"You too."<br/>
<br/>
Bruce's lips twitch slightly before he turned around and walked away. He was stopped a few times to shake hands and make small talk with some of the guests, but after a few minutes, he was able to make his way to where Tony was waiting for him at the bar.<br/>
<br/>
Clark saw Stark smile as he wordlessly gave Bruce a glass of something. Bruce took it gratefully and immediately brought it to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Someone bumped into him, making Clark drag his attention away from the two billionaires to see a petite woman in a blue dress at his side, round green eyes and a tentative smile lightening her face as she accepted his apologizes. Clark moved away from where he had been standing in the middle of the room and walked back to the edge of the room, close to where he had been standing before.<br/>
<br/>
When he looked toward the bar again he saw the billionaires standing close together, with Stark leaning forward to murmur something to Bruce's ear as his hand touched his arm. A second later Bruce was laughing quietly about whatever Stark had told him.<br/>
<br/>
Clark patted the notebook safely tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket before turning around and walking toward the door.<br/>
<br/>
There was no reason for him to stay here anymore. Clark already had what he had come for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention before that this was written years ago and is being posted now after I found it along with a few other drafts when I was sorting through my documents. </p><p>I remember back then I was playing around with the idea of making this a 'no capes' AU or just a secret identity thing, but I never made up my mind so it stayed vague enough that it can be read both ways. I didn't plan to make this about Clark still being head over heels in love with Bruce and wanting to get back together, but I do understand why it could be read that way. The way I see it is that they didn't break up because they stopped loving each other and so there's a part of Clark that still loves him, but this was about Clark wanting what is the best for him and Dick, and his doubts about whether Tony Stark was that given his bad reputation. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to comment if you liked it!</p><p>The title from the song of the same name by Coldplay.</p><p>This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistake you may find.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>